Elope
by Winter Winks 221
Summary: Just my theory of how Eclipsa eloped with Globgor! All characters in this fic belong to their respective owners, but Velvet and any minor characters are mine! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Elope

By: Winter Winks 221

A/N: This story idea came to me recently😊 It's my take on Eclipsa's elopement with Globgor, and how their love led to tragedy. Enjoy!

….

Eclipsa Butterfly- Queen of Mewni and all- powerful wielder of Dark Magic- yawned, daintily crossed her ankles, then her legs, and glared lazily at her dull and obnoxious husband; King Shastican, who was busy 'sorting' the affairs of the kingdom.

"And so, I think we should place taxes on the corn that the Ponyhead Kingdom receive from us," Said the King nasally to his steward, Lewis Diamond.

"Well…."

"Are you questioning my rule, Diamond?" The king asked, eyebrows knotting together as he gave his strongest glare to his servant.

"No, your Majesty." the steward shook his sinewy neck obediently. Eclipsa winced as taut stretches of skin moved back and forth, like starched ropes on a ship. She looked the other way to avoid the men- but instead caught the gaze of Velvet Wormhole- the young gardener for the Royal Butterfly Household- who merely gave the young queen a sympathetic smile.

"…. He's going to start a war, isn't he?" he whispered cautiously.

"Well, if we're not careful, then conflict will be indubitable." she replied breezily, brushing her green hair aside. "You would make a much better King of Mewni than Shastican, Velvet, darling."

"And a better companion for you, My Lady," replied Velvet, causing Eclipsa to chuckle.

"Oh, I can't argue with that, dear." She said with a cheeky wink that made Velvet grin like a madman. Most unusually, he was devoted to Eclipsa. After all, she was a charming, selfish, mysterious, powerful and charismatic queen and lady- and it was these traits which drew him to her.

In turn, it provided relief for Eclipsa, as her husband was boring, unaffectionate, a dullard, and self-centered. He was never passionate to his bride, and she likewise. She could laugh at his pompous windbag persona on occasion; but otherwise, she dreaded ever having to be alone with him.

…..

Lewis glanced at a scroll he wielded. "Your Majesty, there is one small matter which is needs to be discussed." He spoke, his shoulders tense with preparation.

"Yes, Diamond?" King Shastican asked, disinterestedly, looking over his crooked nose at his steward.

"Your courtiers have been concerned about the lack of an heir, My Lord. You and your queen have been married for nearly seven months, and there has still been no word to them of a new princess to inherit the kingdom or to marry a neighboring prince. If there is no baby, sire we may"-

A loud bang resonated from the throne, cutting the steward off. The king, red faced and eye twitching, slowly rose from his perch, and glared at Lewis.

"You listen to me, Mr. Diamond. I had specifically forbade any mention of my lack of an heir, and today remains no exception to this rule! If you dare mention this matter in my presence again, you will be punished! Understood?"

"Yes, sire. My apologies," Said the Steward, bowing in humility. This vanished when he saw Velvet hovering by Eclipsa's throne. "You, boy! What are you doing in such intimate proximity of the Queen?!" He spat in disgust. "Get away from her at once, or I will have you flogged by the Royal Guard!"

Velvet gasped, his back unconsciously tensing at the word. Having been at the receiving end of the whip multiple times before he entered the palace walls, he was eager to avoid the punishment again. But how? He was just a monster; he meant nothing to anyone.

"Sir, please, I have done nothing to harm the Queen, and she gave me permission to be here." He spoke, to try and bravely outwit punishment for a non-offence. He tried to hide how terribly his voice quavered.

"It is an offence for monsters to be near the Queen. For all we know, you could sabotage the Butterfly line by cursing Their Majesties to be childless." Lewis whispered.

"Threaten him again, Mr. Diamond, and you will regret it," Eclipsa suddenly drawled lazily, glaring at him from half-lidded eyes, burning with an intense resentment. "I gave him permission to be here; therefore, you cannot act against my wishes or my authority without threat of punishment. Besides, I have not come into any harm with anything that could render me infertile. Please, drop the matter at once."

Lewis turned bright red in the face, and he began stammering over himself as he attempted to regain his dignity. "As you wish, Your Majesty," he said, and marched out of the throne room on his heel.

Velvet allowed himself to open his eyes, and smile at the Queen in gratitude.

"Queen Eclipsa, I cannot thank you enough for"-

"Silence, boy!" Shastican snapped, banging his scepter on his throne. Eclipsa opened her mouth to make a quip about her husband watching his blood pressure, but she was interrupted.

"Eclipsa, when will you stop threatening my royal steward?" He whined. But she had averted her gaze; first to Velvet, then to the royal wand lying across her lap.

"Hm, did you say something, darling?" Eclipsa asked, her tone laced with icy irony.

"When will you listen to me? You are the Queen of Mewni!"

To him, she was, and always will be, 'the Queen.' Never 'precious' or 'darling' or even just 'Eclipsa'. "I stopped listening to you when you decided to turn Mewni's most valued allies into money for your purse." She replied icily.

In response, Shastican turned purple in the face, sprung up from the throne again, and started cursing (in Mewman) that Eclipsa was the most infuriating, selfish and evil queen who only cared about herself and not the kingdom or his reputation, whilst wearing a hole in the royal carpet.

Velvet wanted to put his hand on the queen's shoulder or take hers in his and give a supportive squeeze. By heck, he could even embrace her if he wasn't so afraid of being flogged by the King's orders!

Oh, yes, he did agree with Shastican about her selfishness. It was a shame, as Eclipsa was a strong and powerful queen who could have done more to help monsters. Such as he. But he saw no reason why she should care about her husband's reputation when he couldn't be bothered to make a good name for himself to begin with.

Frankly, neither did Eclipsa, he was proud to note.

….

Once the king had finished his rant, he glared at Eclipsa, still watching from the throne with the same frank amusement that he despised so.

"And one last thing!" He added, furiously, pointing a chubby, claw like figure at her, moustache heaving. "I want to reiterate that you stop attacking Diamond! He was doing his job, and he brought up a valuable point; that thing should not have been here!"

"I only threatened him, dear; and it was a threat of retaliation for what he said to Velvet," said Eclipsa, defensively.

"Just keep your mangy street monster out of the throne room next time we have discussions concerning Mewni!" He reiterated, giving Velvet a derogatory look, which caused the young monster to wither.

"You leave Velvet alone," hissed Eclipsa, griping the armrests of her throne so tightly that Velvet thought her blackened knuckles were starting to resemble their original color once more.

"He's dangerous, Eclipsa! I was hoping I had married a sensible woman who knew the dangers monsters pose to Mewmans!"

"And I had hoped that I had married a man intelligent enough to see that ignorance is the real danger in this kingdom," murmured Eclipsa dangerously, narrowing her eyes at her loathed spouse.

Velvet heard no more of this conversation; for he had slowly retreated from the throne room, his shell gleaming dully against the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Velvet opened a small door under the royal staircase and entered a room no bigger than a broom closet. He could never wish anyone; monster or Mewman, magic or not, to live in such a tiny space. Heck, even he was surprised that he had been able to fit in here himself, considering the massive turtle shell on his back.

All he had room for in the tiniest nook in the whole castle was: a ratty and faded woolen blanket; a small hook for his clothes; and an old but beautiful silver jewelry box decorated with gems of red, purple and black, tucked away in a corner hidden by the blanket.

The box was originally Eclipsa's; a gift from her father on her marriage to Shastican. Revolted by the idea of keeping such a keepsake of her marriage, the queen had it secretly disposed of. However, Velvet stole the box away before it could meet its end in the silversmith's furnace and hid it here ever since.

 _Once a thief, always a thief,_ he mused dryly, lifting the lid. Inside was a small dragon-scale notebook- which was a gift from Eclipsa, to 'chronicle your story, dear' as she said; a rare Black Dragon-Dagger rose seed (after all, a garden of rare and deadly roses must take root somewhere); a scraggly quill; a silver-hilted dagger and a matching pocket watch engraved with a coat of arms (which consisted of a giant eight-pointed star in the center, with three sailing ships on either side).

He allowed tender, scaly fingers to caress his prized possessions, shivering with delight at the remembrance that these items were forbidden.

But not because they were dangerous (though eyebrows would be raised at the presence of the dagger and the rose seed.) No, these items were forbidden as the King forbade Velvet to own any possessions at all. Even his tools weren't 'his' by right; they were just there to use when he was ordered to do some work in the garden.

But _these contraband_ items told his life's story. A story so tragic and strange that not even Eclipsa, the one he considered a friend, was aware of any of these items existence; except for the notebook.

Velvet rummaged around the cupboard again, hoping to find a half useable bottle of ink. His Quarters, in addition to being small and cramped, was also poorly lit; ergo, it was hard to see anything inside without a reliable light source.

But Velvet was prepared for this scenario. Rolling back his shirt sleeves, he revealed a small inverted triangular mark, burned amidst his veins. The mark was as dark as the Queen's magic; and, whenever he was ready to perform a small spell, it tingled and smarted in anticipation.

….

" _Enemy of Darkness,_

 _I call thee from thy grave,_

 _Show me what I cannot see_

 _Illuminate; become mine slave!"_

A shockwave nearly knocked the scaly servant to his feet, and he groaned as a splitting pain roared in his skull. It felt like a thousand tiny hot arrows, ten thousand tiny hot swords and an infinite number of tiny hot daggers were all fiercely piercing his skull at once.

Then, he heard a loud buzzing noise; like wasps on a mutiny. Clutching his clawed hands to his head and clamped over his ears, he allowed himself to sink to the ground, screwing his eyes shut as tight as he could manage.

…..

Five minutes later, Velvet slowly felt himself stir back into reality. 'Did… did it work?' He wondered and with that, he dared to open one eye. He was greeted by a searing, burning sensation; but he didn't scream, or cower, or collapse.

However, his hands were now bathed in a bright and unforgiving white light.

He smirked, forcing the pain out of his mind, whilst curling his claws into a knuckle, allowing slivers of light to escape his grasp.

….

' _I regret to recount that matters of little interest has happened today. Queen Eclipsa kept me at her side during a meeting between herself, the King and Mr. Diamond; the latter two whom decided to see fit to unleash their bigotry regarding my species; but I had not a say in whom my mother decided to give her virginity to. My bitterness over my conception into this world has allowed me to give my sympathies with the Queen on her feelings of being forced with someone she did not desire._

 _However, Mr. Diamond has brought up a point of personal interest to myself, and aggravation to the King. He mentioned that Eclipsa has not brought a little heir into the world to rule the kingdom one day. Although the King will never let me near the child, I would want to do something within my limited power to give their child more happiness than I could ever hope to know._

 _I live to serve my Queen, and one day, I may serve another… or a prince, perhaps. But regardless of the gender of the Royal Baby, I will continue to plead my allegiance to the Butterfly Family._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Velvet W.N. Wormhole'_

Velvet signed off, and wearily climbed under his blanket. He spent the next hour and a half re-reading his previous journal entries, and winding his pocket watch up before tiding his possessions and hiding the jewelry box again.

No sooner had he finished than his glowing eyeballs finally fizzled out. With that, his head hit the tile floor and he was instantly asleep…

…..

Velvet had no idea how long he had slept for, but when he awoke next morning, he had a sinking feeling in his gut; a feeling that made him spring out from the cupboard and dash down the hall, cursing in Mewman.

However, he accidentally ran into Queen Eclipsa's lady in waiting; a stout matron of fifty with blue skin, greying hair and a beauty mark folded amidst her wrinkles, who had been carrying the Queen's breakfast on a tray.

A loud, metallic clang; followed by ceramic crashes and gooey splats rang out in discord across the hall. Velvet winced.

"My apologies, Grunera," he said, politely. "That was my fault; I should have watched where I was going."

"Yes, it was all your fault! You monsters are always causing trouble and ruin everything!" She huffed. "Go on! Move it, or I'll summon the Guard!"

Hurt, Velvet prowled away towards the throne room. He knew that Grunera was not compassionate to monsters; or to Queen Eclipsa, for that matter- but that thought didn't reduce the pain in his heart at being referred to as just a monster, and one for always ruining things at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipsa was cradling the Royal Wand in her arms, scowling at the portrait of herself and King Shastican, standing side by side, on their wedding day.

Not that it felt like a wedding of her dreams, that was for sure. The decorations were opulent, the flowers fragrant, the wedding dress too long for her liking.

But for all the grandeur her husband could afford for their wedding day- or week, more like!- he was severely lacking in passion and compassion. He never cared about Eclipsa as more than a nifty political maneuver to the throne of Mewni.

Thank the Stump for her sharp wits and overwhelming desires for independence! Otherwise, she would have been used as a pawn by Shastican and Diamond to control her own kingdom through her.

As for their marriage; it hadn't even been consummated! It had not been an easy subject to broach on, at all. Plus, Shastican was obese and disinterested, which were huge turnoffs for her trying anything. Not that she was showing interest.

If her parents knew about the state of her marriage, they would have shaken her by the shoulders by now and told her to 'GET A MOVE ON!' In the most royal way, possible, of course.

Suddenly, she heard the doors open behind her, and she smiled in relief.

"Ah, good morning, Velvet," she purred, without turning around to face him. "I trust you slept well last night?"

"Reasonably, thank you, Your Majesty." Velvet answered cordially, albeit a little puffed out. "You are well, I presume?"

"Yes. But I am concerned about your tardiness."

The chameleon-turtle hybrid cursed in Mewman at hearing the dreaded 't' word. But before he could apologize, the queen raised her hand.

"I am not angry, Velvet- merely concerned. It is unlike you to be late in the morning."

"I merely slept in, Your Majesty. Then I accidentally bumped into Grunera… who was carrying… your breakfast." He trailed off, his face burning with embarrassment. It wasn't professional to reveal such emotions to the King and Queen; but he was so flustered that he hadn't kept his emotions in check.

"Never mind, dear. I never wanted any bacon, or egg, or anything like that for breakfast." She replied, finally turning around to give her servant a smile. "I quite fancy chocolate for breakfast."

Velvet didn't bat an eyelid at this odd request. This was one of the reasons he adored Eclipsa; she never stuck with the expectations of the monarchy; instead, she always went off and did her own thing.

"Well, a friend of mine did pass along some chocolate… Your Majesty." He said. "It's in the greenhouse, where the King won't look. Let me bring it inside for you."

"No, no. If you don't mind, Velvet; I'd rather we walked there together. Just a little bit of exercise and fresh air." Eclipsa replied breezily, placing the wand down by her throne before joining her servant.

"As you wish, my Queen," Replied Velvet warmly, and the pair linked arms before he led outside to the garden; his pride and joy.

….

The grass smelled of fresh dew, and the roses were blooming beautifully. Velvet hid a quiet, proud smile as the rosy smell wafted through his nostrils; for the smell reminded him of his one and only triumph over King Shastican.

Beside him, Eclipsa stopped to smell the roses, her eyes taking on a dreamy look as she allowed the smell to drift into her nose and the color to dazzle her eyes. She tenderly stroked a few rose petals, looking at them in awe.

"You know, these roses always feel like how I would imagine a baby's skin to feel like." She admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes. I…" She trailed off, looking away from her companion in sadness.

"What is wrong, Eclipsa?" He asked, 'forgetting' her title in his concern for her.

Eclipsa looked up, surprise and fondness in her face, before it melted away to sadness "Well, I… I just wondered what it would be like to have a child, Velvet… but I can't imagine having one with Shastican."

"I couldn't either, Your Majesty. He might give your daughter his moustache." The turtle-chameleon blurted out, causing Eclipsa to burst out into the most unqueenlike laughter he had ever heard.

"Oh, my dear Mewni! Velvet, behave yourself!" She scolded, but she was still giggling at the thought of a newborn baby girl with a moustache. Her laughter soon faded, however, and she sighed again. "I just wonder what it would be like, to be a mother. At least then, I'd have someone to love unconditionally, and vice versa."

Velvet could say nothing to comfort the distraught Eclipsa about it. Instead, he allowed a scaly hand to rest on her shoulder, ignoring all warnings that he should NOT be doing this. At all.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty. I cannot imagine your pain. But I shall be at your side as long as you need me."

The Queen of Darkness gave a tiny smile at her old friend. "Thank you, dear," she whispered. "I shall simply go mad within those castle walls without you around."

Velvet wanted to disagree with that statement, out of habit; but he knew it was at least partially true. So, instead, he changed the subject.

"The King would not let me find a more protein-based plant feed, your Highness, as he said the roses were 'just in dirt and shouldn't be treated like royalty'." He informed her.

"Well!" the queen replied haughtily, pouting; her maternal yearnings temporarily put to the side. Velvet was rather amused by her facial expression, despite himself.

"Indeed," Replied he, gravely. "So, I improvised a little with some old eggshells, you see. I put them in the soil, and the soil absorbs the proteins in the shell shards; which in turn boost growth."

"Oh, that is wonderful, darling!" Eclipsa answered delightedly, clapping her hands eagerly. "You have an excellent resourcefulness, my dear."

"Thank you. At least that's one thing I honed during my thieving days." He told her, honestly.

At that, the mood was lifted, at least for the time being, and the pair strolled across the wet grass to the greenhouse; where they promptly unleashed the secret stash of chocolate, sat down, and partook in a belated (and very sweet) breakfast of: Snooker bars; lavender and vanilla cremes; strawberry flavored chocolates sprinkled with corn; and other brands and flavors of chocolates with no names.


End file.
